


The last of its kind

by Nuredhel



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: Forests, Freedom, Gen, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Nymphs & Dryads, Psychological Trauma, Slavery, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3805924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuredhel/pseuds/Nuredhel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guards of Mirkwood stop some humans trespassing, they are transporting something and it will change the very forest itself. The compassion and understanding of the elves will be needed in full, and maybe they'll gain a New ally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The creature in the cage.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is rather old, i just found it while going through my computer files and i fixed it and decided to post it. It can perhaps be a bit disturbing, so be warned. The creature has been abused and the tale is perhaps a bit dark. As usual, i dont own any of these characters except my own.

The last of its kind

 

Prologue

The sounds of battle were deafening, the entire structure shook violently in the unending bombardment from catapults and other siege machines. Smoke and dust filled the hallways together with the screams from the dying and the wounded. Floors and stairways were packed with people and blood had created beautiful red pools everywhere. The stench of fear and death was strong and even those who still were breathing knew that their end was near. The enemy would not rest until they all were dead. 

Two figures were running along a narrow corridor towards the top of the massive structure, they were covered with dust and grime and both had an expression of desperate courage on their faces. The female carried a small bundle in her arms and she was praying constantly. The thunder from the rocks which hit the towers and walls was never ending and she knew that this place was doomed. It was mighty and strong but no stronghold could hold back the tide of darkness which now was pushing towards the ancient gates. The male was wearing an armor, he was wounded and limping but his eyes told of a will which never could be broken. He gestured towards the woman. “ Hurry Nemeloreh, we have to get to the temple now!” 

She gasped and ducked, splinters from a rock flew around them and the smell was very pungent. She coughed and tried to run faster. There were corpses laying everywhere, the healers had just left them there, no point in worrying about those who were already dead. “ I can’t see how the temple can be of any help? Prayers are useless now, they have abandoned us brother!” 

He swore and pushed her forward. “ I would not have believed it if someone told me they had heard you speak thus, it is blasphemy, from a holy sister!”

She was gasping. “ It is not blasphemy if it is true? This is the end!” 

He clenched his fists together. “ If our prayers won’t help then your powers will, we have got to get it out of here!”

They were approaching two massive wooden doors reinforced with steel. They looked like they were old as the very foundations of the earth itself and the entire building had an air of ancient wisdom and light. On the doors a figure in bronze was clearly visible, it was a horse with a single horn protruding from its forehead, the woman bowed for the image before the man started to push the doors open. A creaking sound could be heard and they entered the holy room. It was very simple, it had no paintings or statues, it was just a rectangular room with a low and wide pedestal in the middle. Upon it stood a statue of the same creature, a huge stallion with a horn and in front of it a flame rose from the floor, forever burning and alive. The woman made a sobbing noise. “They have blocked our powers, created a magical dead zone around the fortress, I cannot send it away from here, they will discover it and grasp it, claim it for themselves!” 

He swore. “ You know as well as I do that never must happen, if we cannot get it out of here we have to kill it. It cannot fall into their hands, it would be the ultimate disaster!” 

She whimpered!” I can’t, oh Erhardran, you know that, I can’t…” 

Her voice died down and he turned around, he had shut the doors behind them and only the flame gave light to the room. “ Then get it out of here, if you cannot sent it to our other strongholds then send it somewhere else, use the ancient force!”

She backed away from him, her eyes filled with utter despair. “ No, no brother, do not ask that of me! If I do we will have no idea of where it will end up, there are a myriad of worlds out there and it may end up in any of them! We will never know of it will make it or not!”

He snarled, pulled his sword, from the outside they could hear screaming and roars, the enemy had breached the gates and walls, they would be coming soon. “ It will be alive damn it, that is all that matters, the last one must never fall into their hands, never!” 

He grasped her by her collar and shook her. “ Do it, by the name of Enrah, go ahead woman. Send it away, you know your duty.” 

She shivered and her eyes were huge and terrified. “ Yes, I know my duty. Do you know yours brother?” 

He nodded. “ Fear not, we may be the last of the clergy alive within this fortress but they will not take any of us alive, I swear this to you sister.” 

She nodded and walked towards a small altar by the wall, someone was hammering at the huge doors now, they would break through soon enough. The woman placed the bundle on the altar and started to chant, her eyes appeared to roll up into her head and then a strange light appeared around the altar. She was sweating, her voice became strained and her face became grey, she appeared to be getting older as the chanting went on, this magic was terrible, it consumed the very life of the one who used it but they had no choice. Her life was to end anyhow, she had no doubts or regrets. This was what she had lived for, had trained for and believed in. she could not fail. The light became almost as bright as the sun and then it just disappeared along with the altar. The woman was staggering, the doors were giving in and dark creatures were pouring through the opening like blood from an open wound. The man spun around, she stood there and her eyes were blurred and she looked like an old person now. He gave her a last smile. “ Forgive me sister.” 

She just nodded. “ You are already forgiven my brother”

He swung his sword and watched how her body fell to the floor, limp and lifeless. He roared and ran towards the attacking horde of enemies, they were rather sure of victory since this was just one man. A warrior monk yes, but just one. Even one of those could not kill them all. He fought with all of his might and strength, felled enemies like a gardener cuts weeds from his garden but it was useless. He knew this would not last, they would finally end him and he swore that he would take them all with him. He started to shout words which to the enemy had no meaning but the effect was rather terrifying, 

He started to glow, a strange blue light which seemed to flow through every crack in his armor. It was almost too strong to look at and then he screamed one final word and a surge of energy was released within the temple room. His entire life force burst forth and consumed everything within the room except from the statue. The room went completely black and smoldering bodies lay tossed around like ragdolls. The enemy had brought the mighty fortress to its knees but it had been robbed of what it really was after and a mighty roar of disappointment could be heard over the now burning ruin of a once strong and beautiful sacred place. It had been taken, and only the gods of light knew to where. 

 

Chapter one: The creature in the cage

 

The men were moving rather slowly along the forest path, it was three of them and they wore ragged and worn out clothes. They all had an appearance which told anyone who saw them that these were persons who didn’t exactly live by the law, rather beside it. They had spears and axes and they were scowling towards the forest around them with eyes filled with both fear and hatred. Behind the three men came a small wagon pulled by an old mule, the animal was skinny with sores and mange and it was walking with a profound limp. The poor animal didn’t try to stop simply because it had been beaten so often it knew that they would whip it again if it slowed down. The carriage had only one thing on it, a huge box like shape covered with tarp and the cover was tied so hard around the box there were no way to see what was inside of it. 

The men were nervous, they should not have been there at all. The path was supposed to be a short cut to Laketown but they were starting to doubt that. They had moved through this rather sinister forest for almost an entire day and they were getting hungry, tired and more and more nervous. They knew what would happen if they were caught trespassing, the elves did not appreciate intruders into their realm and the stories of people who got caught were many and suitable to scare the living daylights out of anybody thinking about entering Mirkwood uninvited. The sun would go down soon and the forest was dangerous enough in itself without the elves adding to the possible problems they could encounter. 

The men were crossing a small glade when they suddenly knew that they had run out of luck, the way they knew this was rather obvious. Suddenly an arrow came flying and pierced the ground right in front of their feet. All three came to an abrupt holt and only the fact that they were terrified stopped them from turning, fleeing and becoming pincushions. 

The leader of the men was the tallest of them, he was almost bald and he had a thin beard and small piercing eyes. He was a brute of a man but even he was shivering a bit. Suddenly they were surrounded by two dozen elves and the beauty and grace of these inhabitants of the forest was a stark contrast to the men and their filthy appearance. The elves were pointing arrows at them and the leader took a step forward, he was a tall elf with mahogany hair and green eyes and he was obviously an officer and a person who demanded respect. 

The men were cursing to themselves, they were in deep shit now and could only trust their leaders ability to talk his way out of problems. The elven leader was staring at the men with obvious disgust, he felt that these were bad people and he had a strong feeling of anger boiling within. They were trespassing and they were up to no god, even a child could see that.   
“ So, three humans and a carriage on a forest path, who are you and why are you here, what is it that you are transporting?” 

The leader of the men tried to look peaceful and harmless, he even tried to grin only to reveal a row of teeth so rotten a couple of the nearest elves staggered back an entire step. They could smell the stench very well and shivered with disgust. “ I am Bertrand, these are my friends Ohlar and Thjak. We were trying to find a shortcut to Laketown and I guess we got lost. We are transporting something for my brother who lives in Laketown, he is trying to start a fair of some sorts. “ 

The elves stared at the box, it was weird but it could not be all that heavy since one old and mistreated mule was enough to pull it. “ So, you are claiming to be peaceful travelers, what exactly is in that crate?” 

The elf’s soft deep voice was having a hard edge to it and the men cringed, they were in danger and one wrong move would surely mean their end. “ Oh, it is nothing really, just an animal for display. People pay good money you know, to see something exotic” 

The man knew he had said the wrong words when he saw the sudden flame within the elf’s green eyes, these creatures loved animals and hated seeing them being abused. The officer gestured towards one of the other warriors. “ Andarion, check what’s in the crate!”

The elf nodded and walked towards the carriage, he pulled at the tarp and got a small opening, he took a peek inside and they saw how his entire body suddenly became stiff, then he backed away from the cage with a strange sound before he went extremely green, fell to his hands and knees and said goodbye to whatever it was he had been eating that morning in a very loud and obvious way. The officer was shocked, Andarion was a very experienced warrior, he had fought alongside king Oropher and his son in the battle at Dagorlad which claimed the king’s life and he was as tough as they get. What could this possibly be? 

He walked over to the puking elf and looked down at him with disbelief. Andarion only gasped and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. “ Captain Lintarion, it…it…!” 

Lintarion swallowed but did not reveal any of his sudden feeling of fear to the others, his face was as calm as ever as he opened the tarp a little more and looked inside. He too backed away from the cage with a yelp and he turned on his heel and stared at the three men. His eyes were blazing and he almost snarled. “ Tie them up, gag and blindfold them, the king will decide their fate.” 

The men tried to protest but before two minutes had passed they were tied up like hams and were being pulled along by a group of really angry and confused elves. The captain had pulled the tarp together again and let nobody else take a look, he gestured towards one of the younger warriors. “Limbero, go get your horse and ride fast back to the castle. Summon our best healers and tell the king we are returning, with something he has to see for himself in order to believe. And Limbero, tell him not to eat anything before we return, it would be…unwise!”

The young elf ran off and soon the others too found their horses. The men were towed behind them and had to run blindfolded. Normally Lintarion never would have treated prisoners thus, not even orcs but he was so enraged he was seeing red and felt how his heart was pounding in his chest like a war drum. It took a couple of hours before they reached the palace, the old mule did not have the strength to move very fast and the elves were horrified by the condition the poor creature was in. they would never have treated their steeds like this. 

They entered the courtyard and Lintarion could see that the healers were ready, they looked rather puzzled and stared at the covered cage. The king and a couple of his personal guards and one of his counselors were waiting on the stairs which lead into the palace itself and the king frowned and stared at his captain with questions in his ice blue gaze. Lintarion bowed, he tried to remain calm but felt how his voice was trembling. “ My lord, these men were trespassing, they were on the old path towards Laketown, they claim to be just transporting this for someone, but Sire, I have never seen anything this horrible, ever!”

Thranduil stared at the other elf with a raised eyebrow, Lintarion had seen some rather nasty things in his long life and to use such strong words was not typical of him. One of the healers had walked towards the cage and opened the tarp, he looked inside and yelled before he backed off, collided with a huge vase containing some flowers, it fell down as he did and he was suddenly saying farewell to his lunch just as the unfortunate soldier had. Thranduil stared at the three men, he was starting to get a very unpleasant sensation within his stomach, this had to be bad, this had to be so bad he really didn’t want to know but he had to. He was after all the king. It was his responsibility to keep his realm and his people safe. The chief healer was walking forth, he looked apprehensive and nervous, he stared into the cage and gasped, he swallowed hard several times and then he gestured towards the king. “ My liege, you don’t wanna see this, but I fear that you have too. But be warned, it will be a shock”

Thranduil gathered his courage and walked down from the stairs towards the cage, he felt a hard knot in his stomach but his face did not reveal any emotions at all. He took a deep breath and looked inside, the first thing that struck him was the stench, a terrible mixture of excrements, blood, puss and infected wounds and added to the whole thing was a scent of rotten food and disease. He wanted to retch but could not, not openly in front of all of his subjects. He let his eyes adjust to the sparse light and then he saw. He saw something he never would be able to forget, and he closed his eyes for a second in utter disbelief and horror. He turned around, stared at the three men. “ Captain, remove the blindfold and the gag of their leader.” 

Lintarion obeyed and Bertrand saw the expression within the elven kings eyes and knew that they all were dead men. Thranduil growled. “ How long, for how long has this been going on?!”

Bertrand was shivering. “ My…my brother bought it from another guy last year, he had owned it since he bought it from an old couple who lived in the woods to the east of Ithilien I think. It was just a toddler back then, it was nineteen years ago.” 

Thranduil was almost fuming with rage but his face did not reveal it, he looked as calm as ever but his eyes were shooting blue lightning and his hands were shivering. A child, it was a mere child, probably not more than twenty or twenty one at the most. It was horrible! He had problems breathing, had problems thinking. “ So, your brother wanted to show it off ha? Ask other people to pay for seeing it?” 

His voice was deceptively calm and Bertrand tried to appear as if he was on top of the situation. “Yes, it is a sight to behold, and he wanted to earn some more on it too, as soon as it gets better. The previous owner did, the guys paid him a lot for a night with this thing”

Thranduil just snapped, the things which had been done to this being was so horrible he didn’t even have words for it. He grasped his sword and spun around and Bertrand’s body fell to the ground with a thud while his head flew several feet and stopped at the base of the stairs. He gestured to his captain. “ Have the other two beheaded too, and throw the bodies in the bog, or even better, leave them for the orcs! They’ll eat anything!”

He tried to calm down but it was impossible. His chief healer bowed and coughed to get his attention. “ My liege, I would recommend that the courtyard is being evacuated before we remove the tarp, only those who has to see this should.” 

Thranduil nodded. “ A wise decision my friend. “ 

He gestured and everybody left, some reluctantly but after a few minutes only the healers a couple of soldiers and the king was present. A stretcher had been brought from the infirmary and two young healers were ready holding it. Thranduil took another deep breath as they started to remove the tarp, he was glad Legolas was out on patrol, he did not want his son to see this at all. He would certainly be traumatized. 

When the tarp was gone everybody there could see it in all its horror, Thranduil felt sick to the bone, his legs felt like jelly and he knew he had gone ashen grey. It was even more terrible now in broad daylight. Was the creature even alive? It lay on the floor of the cage, curled up in a fetal position covered with its own excrements and remains of rotten food. It was so skinny it resembled a skeleton with hide stretched over it and only a very light movement of the chest revealed that the creature was alive. It was a female, they could only see that fact because of its complete lack of clothing and it appeared to be unconscious. It stank of infections, open wounds were oozing puss and blood and Thranduil felt tears burn in his eyes. This was beyond terrible. The chief healer made a nasty grimace, he appeared to be in shock. “ I cannot believe that she is alive, I cannot believe it. “ 

Thranduil moved around the carriage, a stable worker had taken the mule away for a better meal and a hopefully better future and the elven king got closer to the creature. He could see the pointy ears and the slender body form which told him that this had to be a sort of elf but he did not know exactly which type because she was different from all others he had seen. She had a huge mass of tangled hair which looked like felt and although the hair was dry and brittle the color was visible, it was green. Green in every shade of a forest, from the light green leaves of spring to the dark almost blue needles of the conifers and the golden colors of autumn. He had never seen something like that and he was curious and in shock.

The healer growled. “ She cannot have been out of the cage for years, it is way too small for her, look, she cannot stretch herself at all.” 

The other healers started to remove the bars by using hand saws and soon they were able to reach the poor thing and pull her towards the stretcher. Thranduil cringed by the smell and he was glad he had done what the soldier had said and avoided eating anything. Several of the guards had visited the bushes and returned with green faces and he was glad he had a strong stomach and that he was stubborn enough to stay and thus avoid showing any weakness. The healer was leaning in to check the creatures pulse when she woke up, huge green eyes shimmering like the surface of a lake opened and stared into the sky and then she saw them and screamed. The scream was awful, so filled with fear it could make any heart burst with compassion and despair. She was obviously horrified and the voice did not seem to be normal, the cry was hoarse, more like a roar than a scream really. 

Thranduil saw the extreme fear in the females eyes and knew there and then that she never had been faced with friendliness, that she never had experienced happiness or peace, that she had been afraid her whole life. Fear was all that she knew and had experienced and the very thought made his heart heavy as a stone in his chest. 

The healer ran in front of the small group to the infirmary and two younger healers held the creature down on the stretcher, she was flailing around screeching in a most horrible way.   
The infirmary was ready and the healer grabbed a syringe and injected the creature with something which was used as a sedative. It could be that it was dangerous for someone like her or even lethal but they had no choice. They could do nothing for her when she was fighting them. It was grotesque to watch, Poicano as the chief healer was called had no idea how any creature could survive something like that, but maybe her race was tougher than even an elf. 

The king had followed them and he was standing there like a statue and looked as peaceful and relaxed as an attacking dragon. Poicano knew Thranduil very well, and he had never seen the king so filled with anger or so horrified. 

Some were washing all the filth of the body, it took quite a lot of work and the skin was filled with strange rashes and sores. Thranduil raised an eyebrow, he swallowed hard. “ Is that mange?!” 

Poicano nodded. “ It is, and she has flea bites and lice too. We will have to shave her head.” 

One of the other healers went to it with a sharp knife and cut the thick mass of hair away from her, since she was unconscious now it was easy but Thranduil could to his horror see how lice and flees were crawling around on the bench. Poicano was swearing to himself the whole time, he was finding countless infected wounds, probably from flea bites and some looked suspiciously like bite marks. The healer cringed and continued working. He cleaned wounds, covered the sick skin with ointments and slowly the creature started to look less like something from a nightmare and more like a real person. She had to be rather beautiful but that beauty had been taken away by humans and Thranduil felt more and more enraged. He just wished that he could have beheaded that son of a bitch one more time. 

There was still a stench of some kind and the healer turned the body around, they had worked on her back already but he had a strong suspicion that this problem was placed somewhere else. He gestured for the others to move towards her head and then he spread her legs and washed her private parts with gentle and careful hand. He was right, she had some sort of terrible internal infection and Poicano sighed. “ Teren, Ringariel, you may stay, the rest of you, out!” 

Thranduil frowned and Poicano pointed at him. “ Yes your majesty, you too. None of you need to see this. If it is as bad as I fear it is I seriously doubt that we will be able to save her, but we will try.” 

The king shuddered and all in the room froze as the unconscious female let out a terrible groan filled with agony. Thranduil closed his eyes, his hands were shaking. “ Poicano, saes, if there is no hope left…Don’t let her suffer like this?” 

The healer nodded. “ I understand my king, I won’t. If all hope is lost I will make sure that her end is swift and painless. That is the least we can do for her.” 

Thranduil gave him a grateful smile and left and Poicano started working again. She had an infection which was wreaking havoc on her entire body and its source seemed to be her reproductive organs. He felt ashamed to examine her like this without her consent but he had no choice. The smell was horrible and he could truly not understand how she could be alive, her womb was filled with puss and she had a fever so bad he thought for a second that one could have fried eggs on her forehead. He was feeling around for a possible source of the infection when he felt something hard, something which absolutely should not have been there. It appeared to be lodged in her cervix and the healer already knew what this was, and why. He sighed and used some instruments to remove the object, she immediately started to bleed and he feared that the blood loss would be too much for her, but then again, he didn’t want her to die with that thing still stuck inside of her. 

Teren was staring at him with huge eyes as he pulled the thing forth and the elf just turned on his heel and left the room with a choked cough. Ringariel swallowed and turned grey but she remained there and Poicano worked for over an hour to remove all the puss and flush her with herbal extracts which could help her fight the terrible infection. Poicano felt sick, numb even. It was just so awful, beyond anything he ever had experienced. How could creatures treat others like this? When he had done all that he could he made sure that she was placed in a good bed and that someone would be watching over her the whole time. He did not think that she had much of a chance but at least they had tried. Nobody else had tried to save her, it was rather obvious. Had those humans understood how ill she was? Had they just pretended like nothing, tried to make as much money on her as possible before she died? The idea made him too red hot with anger, he would have done exactly what the king did if he was in his shoes. A beheading was a far too swift and gentle punishment, the men should have been flogged. 

He went to the throne room and found Thranduil sitting on his throne with a goblet of wine in his hands and a very sinister expression on his fair face. He looked as if he was ready to get up and slice a whole army into dice sized pieces and Poicano sighed and bowed. He knew that their king appeared to be both cold and arrogant but it was a façade, he did care a lot about others, he just could not let everybody see it. He turned his ice blue gaze towards Poicano who felt a little insecure, how much did the king really need to know? He was the king, the healer did not want to keep any secrets from him, it never worked in the long run. 

Thranduil put down the goblet and sighed. “ So, how bad is it?” 

Poicano shrugged. “ Bad, I cannot lie. I do not really think that she will survive but since she is still alive she might have a tiny chance. I did find the source of the infection which is killing her”   
He pulled the metal object out of his pocket, it had been cleaned and Thranduil stared at it with a confused expression on his face. “ Is that a crochet needle? What does that have to do with anything?” 

Poicano looked down. “ I found it in her” 

The king frowned. “ Had someone stabbed her with a crochet needle?!”

The healer sighed heavily, to an elf such actions were unheard of, no wonder why Thranduil didn’t understand. “ No, in her, as in her…you know… female area?” 

The king just stared at him for a moment in confusion, then it dawned on him and he turned slightly green, Poicano looked around for any buckets or other objects useful if the king needed it. “ My king, are you ok? Do you need a bucket?” 

Thranduil shook his head, tossed down a huge gulp of wine and coughed violently before he turned to the healer once more, teary eyed. “ Why? Why would anyone do that?” 

Poicano sat down on the stairs below the throne. “ I am pretty sure I know why, the thing that man said explained it. If the people who had her sold her as a whore to other men she probably got pregnant. And they tried to end her pregnancy by causing a miscarriage. “ 

Thranduil moaned. “ Valar, this is the stuff of nightmares, no worse. Those humans must have been the spawn of Morgoth himself!”

Poicano was having a very sad expression in his eyes. “ The evil of the world can come in many forms, some worse than others. I guess this is one of them.” 

The king sighed. “ Do you think she can tell us anything if she survives?” 

Poicano made a grimace. “ Maybe, but that is not our main concern, first of all we have to make sure that she does live, and that she is free from pain and discomfort. She has probably never been treated with kindness her whole life, she will most likely see us as enemies until we can prove to her that we mean her no harm. It will be a long process my lord, long and I bet painful too.” 

Thranduil nodded, his eyes were dark. “ You are probably right, I have no idea of what or who she is, she must be some sort of elf and that makes her kin, and she is barely more than a child. The very idea of someone of our race being treated like that makes my blood boil with anger, I am not sure that I can contain it.” 

Poicano sent the king a sad smile. “ Then let someone else do the talking, at least in the beginning. She may sense your rage and believe that she is the cause of it and its target.” 

Thranduil shook his head, he had a pained expression on his face. “ I would never feel anger towards her, that poor poor child, why have the gods allowed such a young creature to suffer thus? It breaks my heart. “ 

Poicano could only sigh. “ As it does mine my lord, as it does mine.”


	2. The heart of the forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, what is this creature. and can it be saved?

Chapter two: The heart of the forest

 

Poicano was in despair, he had no idea of how he was to save this female, she was slowly dying and the rest of the healers were in shock, they didn’t really want to think about the things that had been done to her. He made medicine and managed to get it in her but it didn’t seem to work at all, the ointments smeared onto the skin seemed to be very efficient but her insides were a whole different story. He knew that her body had been pushed too far, whatever she was, she didn’t have the strength to fight anymore. 

It was a great pity, she was a wonderful creature but he had no idea of exactly what she was. The more the healer learned the less he realized that he knew and this female was an enigma. She was something he had never encountered before and he was a very skilled person, with lots of knowledge gathered over the centuries. And yet he had never even heard of a species like this and it made him a bit humble but also determined. He had to save her, just to learn more about her.  
The king often visited the healing ward now, he would stand there and stare at the female and he too was intrigued by her. He had a strange sensation of awe when he was near her, why he didn’t know. 

But her health was declining fast, she was barely breathing and everybody knew that she wouldn’t make it. They could only try to make her last hours comfortable and Thranduil was once again sorry that he couldn’t behead those men once more. They deserved every possible punishment for what they had done to her. The elves of the palace all knew of her by now and most were almost unable to even comprehend the things she had been through. Some were praying for her and others were just hovering around the healing ward, hoping to catch a glimpse of this mysterious being. 

One of the counsellors had a young daughter who wanted to become a healer, she was way too young to start training yet but she had a very soft heart and she always tried to make life easier for others. She was always trying to help those with problems and even though it wasn’t that much she could do of yet she had a sweet smile and tender words for everybody. She tried to help the dying creature the only way she could, she brought some flowers and hoped that they could cheer the female up, if she woke up before the end. 

The flowers were alive, and the vase placed by the bed and the girl sat there for a while before she had to go. Poicano came to check on the female when he noticed something very odd. The flowers had withered, they were almost dead but the female looked better, her breath was steadier and her fever not so high. 

He stared at the creature and then it hit him like a blow from a sledge hammer, this thing needed what every elf needs. Fresh air, sunlight, living things. He realized that she had drawn strength from the flowers and suddenly he was frantically shouting orders. The other healers brought other green plants to the ward, huge bushes and pots with flowers, it was all placed around the female and it was insane but she got better as they were watching her. Her breath got stronger, her color improved and Poicano was beside himself with relief. When she got even stronger he got some of the others to place her into a stretcher and they carried her out into the open. The king came walking by and he stopped, utterly confused by this spectacle. “What are you doing?” 

Poicano was almost panting, he was rushing back and forth with wild eyes and a peculiar grin on his face. “ Saving her, we have looked at the problem from the wrong angle the whole time.” 

Thranduil frowned. “ What do you mean?” 

Poicano gestured for the others to place the stretcher close to a huge elm tree, the sun was warm there and it was a very peaceful place. “ It isn’t as much what they did to her that has hurt her as what they haven’t done!” 

Thranduil was more than a little confused. “ Ha?” 

 

Poicano made sure they laid her next to the trunk of the enormous tree. “ Imagine if you were imprisoned somewhere dark and dead, with no trees and no light? Wouldn’t that have made you fade?” 

The king nodded. “ Most certainly, I would have died!” 

Poicano grinned. “ See? You just answered your own question!” 

Thranduil stared at the creature. “ Oh gods, she has to be even more dependent of nature than we are?” 

The healer nodded. “ Indeed she is, I bet being caged in itself could have killed her in the end.” 

Thranduil stared at the healer, and his eyes were a bit glassy. “ So now what?” 

Poicano turned around. “ We wait!” 

Thranduil tilted his head but he didn’t answer, he just stared at the female that lay there, wrapped in a blanket. She didn’t look good at all, but her breath was more even and she did look stronger. For many minutes nothing happened, then they all heard a strange sound, a sort of distant moaning and the trees were creaking as if a strong wind was ripping through their branches but the air was very still this day. Thranduil took a deep breath, he was very closely connected to the forest since he was the king, he could feel and communicate with the trees and now he was suddenly surrounded by their power in a whole new way. They had never been this present before, never this strong. 

Their ancient voices were whispering, some were curious, others shocked. But they were strong, and there, so very present. The elves were nervous, they felt the intense atmosphere now, some returned to the palace just to be safe. Thranduil felt it like the energy in the air before a thunderclap, it made the hairs stand up at the back of his neck. He wanted to back off but felt that he couldn’t, he had to see this, whatever it was. 

The trees groaned, then he saw roots leaving the ground, slithering like snakes across the soil, branches bent and touched the female as the roots wrapped around her, gently and almost lovingly. “ Sister…protector…herder… heal”

The voices were like a choir, mighty and yet soft, distant. The female groaned, the body shook and squirmed and she was surrounded by a strange green light that was strong but it didn’t hurt the eyes at all. She was suddenly being lifted off the ground, hanging suspended in the air. It was like watching a tree grow from a sapling in just a few minutes, she got her hair back, her body lost the gaunt look and her skin became soft and healthy. She was returned to health in a matter of seconds and Poicano was standing there praying. Thranduil felt a need to kneel, this being was something very powerful, he realized that now.

The roots lowered her onto the ground again and let go and she just lay there, didn’t move. Poicano waited until the branches and roots had retracted before he slowly went over and knelt down beside her. He touched her hand slowly and softly and she jerked and opened her eyes with a shriek. The eyes were deep green and filled with a peculiar light. Thranduil had never seen the likes of that gaze before, it contained so much power and yet so much hurt and pain. She lifted her head and saw the elves and the trees, she didn’t appear to believe her own eyes.  
Poicano smiled at her, very gently. “ You are safe young one, we saved you from those humans, do you understand what I am saying?” 

She just nodded, her eyes still scared and she let her hands slide across her skin, as if in disbelief. Poicano tried to keep his voice firm and yet gentle. “ Do you remember anything?” 

She nodded again, her expression one of disbelief but she stretched out a long elegant arm and touched a flower by the side of the healer and it looked as if the plant was leaning into the touch. She smiled, there was awe in the smile, and relief. (Thank you) 

Her voice could be heard in their head, she was speaking through telepathy and Thranduil realized that she probably was a mute. Poicano offered her a hand. “ Now young one, I must insist that you come with me inside, you are not completely healed yet, I think you still need some help” 

She cocked her head, for a moment she looked very confused. (Where?)

Thranduil stepped forth. “ You are in Mirkwood young one, among the wood elves.”

She let Poicano lift her, she was still a bit weak and wobbly and now that she was looking more normal it was apparent that she was very tall. (Woods? Good) 

Her voice was distant, almost dreamy and they realized that this was a creature that didn’t think the same way as they did. She was very different indeed. Thranduil took a deep breath. “ What are you young one, where are you from?”

The female looked at him, her eyes were so soft and yet they harbored a terrible power, he saw it now. ( What? Dryade.)

Thranduil frowned. “ A dryade? I have never heard that word before” 

Poicano shook his head. “ None have, I don’t think she originates from our world at all, I think she is from some other place. I would have known if there were creatures like her roaming the forests.” 

Thranduil nodded. “ So would I, and the avari elves would most certainly have encountered her kind if they were of middle earth.”

Poicano carried her back inside and she didn’t look as if she really liked the idea of being indoors. Poicano gently stroked her by now very lovely green hair. “ Do not worry, we will take very good care of you, do you have a name?”

She closed her eyes, sighed. (Name? No name!)

Thranduil stared at her in disbelief. “Didn’t the humans who kept you even bother naming you?!”

She made a mewling sounds. (Humans…humans wicked) 

Thranduil made a grimace, a very good observation. “ I know, they gave you no name at all?” 

She opened her eyes again, they were so terribly sad. (It, I was it) 

Poicano groaned. “ Oh gods, that is terrible!”

Thranduil followed them back to the ward, Poicano placed her in the bed very gently and she smiled but there was still fear in her face and she looked nervous. “ You are safe here, no humans who wants to hurt you.” 

She pulled the blankets closer around herself. (Humans hurt me, no light, no trees, no life)

Thranduil felt how he almost choked on emotions, he was so furious and so in shock of it all and there was such compassion within his heart. He wanted to make sure that she would remain safe forever. “I know, they were hurting you, but you are free now” 

She sighed, stared at her own hands as if she was seeing them for the first time. (Free, yes) 

Poicano had ordered one of the other healers to get some soup for her and she stared at the bowl and the spoon with narrow eyes. (Food?)

Poicano nodded. “ Yes, food, soup. It is made from vegetables by the way, I doubt that you eat meat?” 

She nodded and put the bowl in front of herself, grasped the spoon with a curious expression in her eyes. (No meat no, plants good) 

She tasted the soup and it was obvious that it was to her liking, she emptied the bowl rather fast and burped afterwards. 

Poicano took the bowl. “ Sleep now, you need rest. We can talk afterwards.” 

She tilted her head, yawned. (Afterwards, sleep now, yes) 

Thranduil felt a bit confused by the way she expressed herself, but it could be that she just hadn’t learned to talk at all, that this was all she could do. He smiled at her and turned around, left for his own rooms. Poicano remained sitting by the bed until she slept and then he too retired, he was tired and it was such a relief to see that she was getting better. 

Thranduil was fast asleep but suddenly he realized that he was dreaming, and it was a strange dream. He was staring at something he never could have imagined, a sort of landscape that was very alien to him. It was black and charred and dead but in the distance there was a sort of line, and it was moving forth. As it got closer he saw that it was a forest, and it was actually on the move?! 

He had of course met ents, and he knew that Yavanna had awakened the forests of old, there were still walking trees in middle earth but not entire woods? He saw giants moving among the trees, entlike creatures that were both more human looking than an ent and in some ways also less humanoid. The trees were making a rumbling sound and it was awful, so filled with anger. Among the trees he saw riders, all wearing the same uniform over gleaming armor and they rode large beautiful horses and their faces were stern and determined.

The king was squirming, he felt frightened and confused. This was not middle earth, this was some other world and he was about to watch a battle begin. 

There was a strange noise in the air, a sort of distant wailing, and then dark creatures seemed to pop out of the charred ground everywhere, terrible abominations that made even an orc look cozy. They were everywhere, some were huge and they carried weapons and torches and fire started to rain from the skies above. He saw shadows flying through the smoke, dragons? 

The battle had begun, trees were rushing forth and creatures were being crushed or torn apart, the ent like creatures were using huge clubs and the knights had some sort of magic for they threw orbs of light towards the enemy and it made them disintegrate. 

The rumble and noise was deafening and Thranduil had fought too, many times. He did see that this battle was coming to a standstill, there was nobody winning or losing, the opponents were of equal strength. Dust and smoke filled the air and he heard cries and screams from the wounded. It appeared that the dark forces could be on the verge of getting the upper hand when something happened. A rider rushed out into the middle of the battle field, and he carried something in his arms. The bundle was unwrapped and he saw that it was a creature like the female. She dropped to the ground, the moment her feet touched the dry dust the earth shook, it trembled, screamed, bucked like an untamed horse. There was a scream from the enemy, suddenly they all tried to flee but to no prevail. What had been destroyed was repaired, trees shoot out of the burned earth, vines spun around the enemy and choked them, beasts were painfully transformed back to the peaceful animals they had been.

The female stood there proudly, her head held up high and her eyes glowing like twin suns. It was a most majestic sight and before long the battle was over, the enemy was obliterated, returned to its natural state. The burned charred wasteland was once more a lush forest and the remaining knights gathered and the creature stood there still. They bowed for her and then she appeared to disappear, it was as though she slid through the very ground and became one with the very land itself. 

Thranduil woke up with a start, if the female in the ward was this powerful then by the Valar she was strong, and she couldn’t be exposed to any dangers. It took quite a while before the king managed to get back to sleep. 

The next morning Poicano was pleased to see that she was recovering very well, she looked almost completely healed but he realized something when he stared at her face. She had recovered physically but her memories were a different problem. She was probably never going to get over those experiences. 

There was such sadness in those eyes and Poicano just hoped that she wasn’t like an elf who can fade from such trauma. Thranduil came to visit after breakfast and he sat down by her bed and tilted his head, tried to look calm but there were worry in those piercing blue eyes. “ I hope you have rested well young one? “ 

She smiled but the smile was sad, distant, there was agony in her eyes. (Rest, yes) 

The king took a deep breath of air and leaned forth. “ I had a dream this night, of battle and war, light against darkness. Forests on the move, powers I cannot even begin to understand nor describe. But there was one like you there, a dryade” 

She turned her head towards him, so fast, like the lash of a whip. (Yes, others, otherwhere, sense them, sisters) 

He swallowed. “That is good, ah, do you remember anything at all, of how you got here I mean?”

She stared straight at him, it made him feel a bit nervous. (Memories…dark)

Thranduil gasped and jerked, his head was suddenly flooded by memories, terrible ones. The first ones were not too bad, the female remembered living with some old humans who took good care of her but then she was sold and put out on display like some beast and then when she got older the real nightmare began. 

Thranduil moaned, he could see it, see it all, and he also felt her despair and confusion, her fear. She had never met anything except fear and hatred and didn’t know of anything else, but the core of her was pure, untainted. It was made from pure light and could not be corrupted in any way. He saw the men who sold her, saw those who bought her body for a moment of pleasure, saw how they treated her like a thing, like a piece of flesh readily available and he felt sick, felt like retching. Some of the images were so terrible he almost passed out. 

He didn’t realize that he had passed out until Poicano shook him. “ My liege? Are you alright?” 

Thranduil shook his head, he swallowed again and again to prevent himself from retching. “ Oh Gods, it was…Morgoth himself could not have been this cruel.” 

Poicano stared at his king with wide eyes, Thranduil was ashen grey and trembling. “ What do you mean?” 

Thranduil managed to let out a sort of squeaking sound. “ She showed me everything, all her memories, I…I have no words…”

Poicano grasped a cup and poured it full of wine, gave it to the king who emptied it in one go. He coughed and some color returned to his face. “ I saw…she has had a child Poicano, they tried to make her lose it but failed and when the baby was born they…” 

Poicano was turning grey too now, Thranduil was breathing as if he had been running for hours. “They killed it, they just bashed its head against a rock, Eru, they were monsters” 

The female had put her arms around herself, she was rocking back and forth. (Dark minds, dark thoughts, no light, only wealth) 

The elf cringed. “ True words young one, but you are free now, you may stay here for as long as you like” 

She sighed, sent him a soft but sad smile. (Will return, must return, cleansing.) 

Poicano frowned. “What do you mean?” 

She tilted her head and closed her eyes. (Return to the trees, to the ground, be whole, forget) 

Thranduil took a deep breath. “ I…I am sorry to hear that, but…you will still be here right? You won’t…die?” 

She shook her head. (Never die, no dying, one with the land, move through it, live through it, breathe with the trees, fight with the trees) 

Poicano looked intrigued. “ You will fight with the trees?” 

She nodded, there was a glimpse of pride in her gaze. (Yes, fight, protect, my duty, my task, my will)

Thranduil swallowed. “ I saw a dryade fight in that dream, if she does the same then may Eru have mercy upon everybody trying to hurt the woods.” 

Poicano stroked her hair. “ Not yet I hope?” 

She shook her head, there as something akin to longing in her eyes.( Strong soon, then joining)

Thranduil felt sad somehow, she would leave them and it didn’t feel good, why he didn’t know but he knew that she would be on their side. “ I am very glad to hear that you will protect the woods, we need a helping hand, but I will be sad to see you leave” 

She smiled and touched his long hair almost teasingly. (No sad, glad! Will visit, be here, you safe) 

The king smiled at her. “ I am very grateful young one” 

She cocked her head once more and laid back towards the pillows. (Rest, then join the woods. Grateful, you freed me, protect you)

Poicano rearranged her blankets. “ I am very glad to hear that, rest now, I will have more soup ready for you in a while.” 

She had a dreamy expression on the strange but beautiful face (Soup good) 

Thranduil got up, he felt a bit humbled by it all but he did also understand, she would fade if she stayed there, stayed in this form. The memories too strong, too devastating. In her true form she would be able to heal completely and he wouldn’t prevent her from doing that but it was so very sad in a way. That they had saved her only to discover that she didn’t have any choice but to let herself become one with the forest, like a houseless fea.

The next two days she stayed in bed and ate and recovered and the third day she got out of the bed and demanded to be released from the healing ward. She was well now and Thranduil was a bit shocked by the change. She was suddenly strong and elegant and moved with a sort of hidden power that reminded him of a huge cat. There was an eager glimpse in her eyes and Poicano told the king that she had suffered from terrible nightmares the last nights. She had to do this, it was her only option if she didn’t want to lose her mind. 

She got out of bed and before Poicano had even asked anyone for a robe she had somehow created a dress out of nowhere, of some strange shimmering green fabric. Elves were gathering as she slowly walked out of the palace and Thranduil felt that they had done the right thing by saving her and yet he wished that she could have stayed longer, he so much wanted to learn more about her but maybe he would in time, when she visited. There was a huge group following her as she approached a clearing in the woods. A very large willow stood there in the middle of it and the tree shivered and its long branches stretched and caressed her lovingly. She giggled and looked at the elves again, the eyes like wells filled of endless wisdom. (Grieve not, getting well, getting whole, becoming…me) 

She began to glow and Thranduil dared to touch her hand. “ I am honored to have met you” 

She giggled again. (Elves fair, elves good, love elves. Protect yes. Return whence needed yes, visit) 

She leaned forth and kissed his cheek gently. (Like you, pretty tall one) 

There was a glimpse of mischief in her eyes and he bowed his head, a bit overwhelmed. “You will forever be welcome here among us young one” 

She smiled and nodded. (I know, she is calling for me… Got to go)

She stepped away from them and the glow got stronger. For a moment Thranduil was sure he saw another figure inside of that shining light, also a female, he swallowed. Yavanna? Most certainly! The dryade lifted her arms above her head, stretched herself towards the skies and she suddenly changed, looked more and more like a tree, and then she sort of slid into the very stem of the huge willow, as if she indeed became one with the tree.

Thranduil heard the forest gasp, then there was a silent cry of joy, a gasp of ecstasy and hope and the elves all fell to their knees in awe and wonder. The trees let their branches sway, he was sure he heard a voice among the sounds, a soft and gentle voice overflowing with relief. She was at home, she was whole, she was what she was meant to be. 

The elves slowly returned to the palace and Poicano was close to tears, he had felt a presence so strong it had almost knocked him out and so had the rest too. Thranduil just hoped that she would return to them in one way or the other. He didn’t want to forget about her. 

A few years later he woke up in the middle of the night and knew he wasn’t alone in his rooms, and he recognized the presence too. It was the female, and she was sitting on the railing to his balcony singing something that sounded sweet and yet sad. He just stared at her until she disappeared with a grin.  
The elves started to notice that they were being watched, something warned them of danger, hindered orcs and spiders from reaching the palace. Orcs were found pierced by branches or impaled upon roots, pulled apart or strangled by vines. Spiders were found having suffered similar fates and Thranduil did know that she indeed was there still, a part of the woods. 

Sometimes the elven king would walk through his woods alone and then the branches would reach for him, caress his hair or his hands and he would smile and return the favor. Her protection was very welcome and she would never leave these woods but see to their well-being forever more. The last dryade had come home at last, and the elves had gained an ally with powers not even the dark lord himself could anticipate. The creature in the cage had emerged from its misery like a phoenix and even after the elves left middle earth those woods were regarded as special, as sacred. Nobody dared to venture into the heart of it, for there resided a creature of such powers all others seemed weak in comparison.


End file.
